Redemption
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: After Naruto died he was aproached by Kami to do her will. She made a mistake and Naruto had to live with it. Now she gives him anohter chance to redeem himself in the final fantasy world.
1. Where it starts

Hello everybody. I hope that the Naruto and Final Fantasy fans like this new fanfic. I don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy X.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"_Flashback talking"_

My purpose

_I loved fire. It's been an ever present force in my life, from the day I was born to the day I died, even now I love it. Now thanks to my ambition, the whole world was aflame. The green fields…gone, the forest…gone…the water…gone, everything that made this world go round is on fire and the only one that can stop it is me. I won't though because this was my ambition the cleansing of the world. Let me start from the beginning._

_Flashback_

"_Wake up Naruto."_

_My eyes opened to a beautiful sight. A beautiful women dressed in a loose kimono faced me. Her hair was black and shimmered in the light, it fell to her waist. Her eyes were almond shaped, her skin as white as the first fall of snow. Her lips were as red as roses. She was beautiful. _

"_Beautiful." I whispered, she smiled._

"_Why thank you Naruto-kun."_

"_You're welcome. Where am I?" I looked at the whiteness around me, she giggled the most beautiful sound I have ever heard._

"_You are in the after life. This is heaven." She gestured all around._

"_Really and here I thought I would go to hell." _

"_And why would you think that Naruto-kun." She asked._

"_Because of how I have lived. I have murdered people." I looked down in regret._

"_I know you did Naruto. That was factored in when you died. But even though you have killed people you always regretted it. You never took a life for amusement, you never stole just because you felt like it. You have a pure soul Naruto. But it wasn't enough." As she was saying this she walked over to Naruto and held his face in her hands._

"_What do you mean not enough." He asked her._

"_Even though you have a pure soul you still have murdered people, ruined families, and destroyed precious objects." She shook her head in disproval._

"_I know. But if it wasn't enough why am I here?" I asked._

"_Because you can redeem your self."_

"_How? Tell me please., I'll do anything. " I begged._

"_I need you to cleanse the world of it's evil. Evil like Oruchimaru_(Spelling)."

"_I'll do it." _

"_Good. Naruto I will send you back to the living world so you can do your deed."_

"_Thank you Kami-sama." She giggled again._

"_Bye Naruto-kun." She waved goodbye._

_Flashback end_

_And so I went back to the elemental countries back to the fighting to get into Kami's good graces. I killed Oruchimaru and I killed the Akatsuki. I thought that was it but after the Akatsuki another evil organization rose up, I destroyed them, after that another and another and another and another. Each deadlier than the last but Kami still never came before me and told me I was done with my mission_

_. It was fifty million hundred years after I died and my meeting with Kami that I came to a realization, the evil in this world would never end. That the evil intention in man would never go away. I had killed millions in proof of that. And after that realization…anger rose. She knew…she knew that as long as humans were still alive my mission would never be over. I would never be able enter her kingdom. I was her tool to get rid of the trash that would never end. And than another realization hit me, to get rid of the weeds I need to pull the roots. And what were roots to my problem…that's right the humans that walked the elemental countries. I couldn't take it anymore I long to be in the kingdom of heaven the place where I could see her again._

_So I did what every man did with his trash I burned it. I lit the world aflame with the power I had gain, I was stronger than all the nine demons lords combined. _

_So now I stand on a mountain watching my flames burn the world to ash. Than I felt her._

"Naruto what are you doing!" She screamed at me.

"I am doing what you asked of me. I am cleansing the world of evil." I answered uncaringly.

"This isn't what I asked for!" She still said hysterical.

"Yes it was. You see when I was doing your dirty work I came to a realization…as long as humans walked this world, evil would never go away." I turned around to face her.

"You sent me on an impossible mission Kami. And in effect lied to me. Let me let you in on a little secret I hate being lied to." My blue eyes harden into a glare.

"You have corrupted your purpose." White light surrounded her.

Anger ran through me and without a moment hesitation I had her slammed against the side of the mountain my hand on her delicate throat. I leaned in close to her face.

"You seem surprised that I could dispel your barrier. I am stronger than five thousand Kyuubi's Kami. Do you realize where that puts me on the power scale." Her eyes widen.

"That's right I am on par with even you now Kami ."

"Like I said you have corrupted your purpose on this planet." She said as if she was better than me and that got me angrier.

"And you have forgotten yours. You go around creating worlds and give the hero or hero's a happy ending after they do your work. But you made one mistake Kami."

"And what was that?" She said confused.

"You forgot about me!!" I slammed my hand into the stone wall next to her head leaving a large crater.

"I went through your trials, I destroyed the evil that rose, I protected the innocent, and I have been merciful. And I did this for fifty million years and for what? An empty promise of redemption." Our faces were an inch apart , I could feel her breath on my face.

"Naruto I'm sorry." She lowered her head and tears fell down her face.

"For what?"

"For this."

Without warning she shoved her hands into my chest and pulled out a white object. I quickly dropped her and fell to my knees. My chest burned.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I fell to the ground.

"I took away your immortality and sealed most of your power now you only have the same amount of power as the Kyuubi." My eyes squeezed shut the pain was to much for me to block out.

"Since it was due to my incompetence as a new Kami I will give you another chance to redeem your self. I will send you into another world where you will have to protect a summoner named Yuna and her guardians till the end of their journey. If you can complete this mission than I will allow you to enter heaven."

"You give me your word." I gritted my teeth the pain was excruciating.

"I give you my word. When you appear in their world you will have all your weapons that were destroyed in your fire and a new set of clothes. Bye Naruto." She waved goodbye.

I couldn't say anything as my world went black.

Well that's it you guys. I hope you guys liked it. You can flame if you want. I need it.

Swearing and violence is allowed.


	2. New guardian

Hello everyone I hope this chapter is better than the last one. Peace.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Techniques_

Fiends galore

_I was stronger than the nine demon lords. I was as strong as Kami but my feelings got in the way and I made a fatal mistake. I let her get close to me and she ripped my power from my body. I lost my incredible healing factor, and most of my power. I am only as strong as the nine tailed Kyuubi now. How far have I fallen? Kami gave me a mission and I must fulfill it, I want to see her again…Haku. I want to see her again I want to relive my one night with her._

_Flashback_

_A twelve year old was walking up a tree he was half way from the top and he lost his footing and he fell down knocking himself unconscious. _

_A black haired woman walked into the field where she collected her herbs at night. She saw a single ray of moon fell onto a single blob of orange. Quickly she walked over to see what it was. She was shocked to see a twelve year old boy lying in the foot tall weeds. Quickly she shook him awake praying that the night's cold didn't get to him. Slowly he opened his eyes and she gave a sigh of relief._

"_Wow did I die and go to heaven because I see an angel in front of me." The dazed blond said. _

_The women giggled a bit with a slight blush on her cheeks. _

"_No silly you were asleep in the middle of the field. I was lucky enough to get you before you could freeze to death. The wave nights are nothing to scoff at." She gave him a leveled gaze._

"_Sorry I was training." He gave her a sheepish grin as he sat up._

"_Oh and what are you training for." She said with a smile on her face._

"_I'm training to protect my precious people. That's why I became a ninja." He said in an enthusiastic voice._

"_Well that's good. It's good that you would go to such lengths to protect people."_

"_Would you like to be one of them?" Naruto said oblivious to how it sounded._

"_Yes if it's possible." She said with a blush on her face and her eyes looking down._

"_That's great now I have one more reason to get stronger. What's your name by the way?" The blond haired youth said_

"_It's Haku. What's yours?" She asked._

"_My name is Uzumaki Naruto the future hokage of Konoha." His grin grew even bigger and Haku thought that the whiskers on his cheeks made him cute._

"_Well it's nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto."Her smile enveloped her face._

"_And it's nice to meet you Haku-chan." Another blush climbed up her face._

"_What are you doing here Haku-chan?" Naruto asked._

"_Oh I am picking herbs form my sick father." She said._

"_Well show me what herbs you are looking for so I can help." He gave her a determined look _

"_No I couldn't bother you with that." She picked up her basket and started walking away. She wasn't prepared when Naruto grabbed onto her arm twisting her around so she could face him._

"_No I insist it's the least I can do for a women like you." He gave her another foxy grin._

"_Fine I'll let you help but only because I need some warmth on a cold night like this." She looped her arm between his and pressed her body against his. Naruto blushed at the contact and the two started walking across the field looking for the herbs that Haku wanted all the while talking about their lives and experiences for three hours._

"_Naruto it looks like the sun is coming up. I should go."Haku looked at the sunrise._

"_Why…can't you stay?" Naruto said as he frowned._

"_Because I…I just have to go." She turned and walked down a hill. She used one hand to push against a tree to steady her and that's when Naruto struck._

_Quickly Naruto rushed up and placed one hand on top of the one that steadied her and the other around her waist effectively stopping her from moving or turning around. He leaned his head next to her ear._

"_Ha…ku."Naruto whispered in her ear. The way he said it sent a shiver down her spin and made her heart race a bit faster._

"_I…love you." Naruto admitted as he squeezed her tighter to him._

_Haku stopped breathing and felt the heat burn her cheeks; she could feel the wind blow through her hair._

"_Naruto…" She said breathlessly._

"_I can't easily tell you that and I don't want anyone else to hear. Somehow I feel like I showed my most embarrassing side…Haku."_

_Haku could feel his heart beating on her back_

"_Naruto can I turn around." Haku asked._

"_No." Naruto said childishly._

"_Please…you are so cute I just want to kiss you…Naruto." She placed a hand on his cheek._

"_Fine" Naruto said still a little embarrassed._

_He slowly loosened his hold and slowly she turned around to face him. She used the hand on his cheek to turn his face toward her and slowly their lips met. Suddenly Naruto felt a pain in his stomach and his vision faded into darkness, the last words he heard was…_

"_I'm sorry Naruto."_

_Later that day_

_The mask broke and I saw my angels face. I stopped the Kyuubifide punch just before it hit her._

"_Haku…what are you doing here? And why are you fighting against me?" Naruto said a pained expression fell on his face._

"_I…had to… Zabuza saved me when…I was younger…I am his tool…Naruto…I could not let him…go and fight…by himself." Haku's labored breathing tore at Naruto's heart._

"_Haku…let's go away together we can leave this kind of life behind. You won't be a tool and I won't be hated." Naruto got down on his knees._

"_Haku please we can just leave here and never look back. I would even give up my dream of being a Hokage to be with you. Let's just leave!" A few tears fell down his face._

"_Naruto…I know that we could…but I have to protect Zabuza with my last breath." An ice mirror formed right beneath her. The sound of chirping birds could be heard. _

"_Haku no! Please I love you. Don't do this to me!" Naruto clawed at the glass trying to grab her back from the ice mirror._

"_I love you too Naruto-kun." The roar of the birds approached._

"_Haku please…"_

"_Bye." The ice mirror shattered and Haku appeared before Zabuza._

_The chidori ripped through her like a rock ripped through soggy paper._

_My mind went blank._

_After the battle_

_Naruto kneeled down next to the body of Haku. Tears streamed down his face slowly he let his lips touch hers for the last time. He picked her up and carried her to the cliff overlooking Wave, snow continued to fall as he buried her._

_End flashback_

_She is my reason for going on. I need to go where she went. And the only person that can send me there is Kami. Damn her if she followed her obligations I could be with her right now. But no I have to wait and protect some Summoner named Yuna and her Guardians. I hope that I at least get to fight something._

And that's when I heard growling above me. I opened my eyes and saw three dog looking things looking down at me with drool coming out…just great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuna it's time to go." A busty black haired mage said.

"Coming Lulu." Yuna walked down the steps with a big bag of items.

"Yuna what's with all the luggage?" A muscled red haired man said.

"These Wakka are for the temples we are going to visit." She said still struggling with the heavy bag.

"Yuna we are not going on vacation you know." Wakka said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Yuna said as she let go of the bag.

"Well if we're all ready let's go." A blonde teen said.

"I agree with Tidus lets go!"

Wakka, Lulu and Tidus walked out the village. Yuna hung back a second and said a fair well prayer to the place she called home for almost all her life. She turned around and quickly ran to where the rest of the group was waiting for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How many of these things live on this fucking island!" Naruto said as he delivered another palm strike to the head of a Dingo effectively destroying it.

Fifty Dingo's surrounded Naruto above him were about thirty Condors and a few Garuda's. Naruto threw five kunai's up _**Shuriken**__, __**Kage**__ **Bunshin no** __**Jutsu**__. _The five kunai multiplied into hundreds and covered the entire air space effectively destroying all Condors and most of the Garuda's; the rest of the injured Garuda's ran away.

Naruto was a season warrior but even seasoned warriors can make mistakes. He focused too long on the jutsu and a Dingo managed to scratch his back with its sharp claws. Naruto quickly turned around and jammed a Kunai into its skull.

"Shit, you fucking assholes." Naruto felt his back for the wound when he touched it he immediately took his hand away from his back. His hand was covered in blood.

"Oh you assholes are going to pay for that." Naruto ran through the hand signs and called out his technique **_Karyuu En__dan_**_. _A huge flaming dragon flew out of his mouth and circled around him destroying all the Dingos around him. After it was done Naruto stopped the supply of chakra and the flaming dragon flew up into the air and dispelled.

"Finally. Shit!" Naruto felt his back twitch with pain. He quickly pulled out a scroll that he always had on him and applied chakra to it. Out came a medic kit. He quickly made a hand sign for his favorite jutsu _Kage bushin no jutsu_. One clone appeared and stepped out of the smoke. Naruto tossed him the medic pack.

"You know what to do. The other Naruto just nodded and unzipped the bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is that?" Tidus said pointing to the dragon made out of flames flew into the sky and disappeared.

"I don't know we've never seen something like that happen before." Lulu said.

"Well what are we waiting for…let's check it out." Tidus said.

"Wait the boat is leaving pretty soon." Wakka said.

"Well it's up to Yuna. I mean she is the boss." Tidus said.

"I think we should go check it out and see if it's a threat." Yuna said.

"Okay let's go." Tidus said running to the center of the forest where the dragon came from. The rest of the group followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah shit man! That fucking hurts! Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto said as he gripped the rock he sat on a little harder.

"Sorry boss but your backs covered in blood I can't see the cut well." The clone said.

"Well fucking wipe it and then sew my back shut. Dumbass." Naruto yelled at the clone.

"Fine!" The clone did as he was instructed. The two were so busy they didn't even notice that they were being watched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you guys come here." Tidus said motioning them to come quickly.

"What is it?" Yuna said.

"It's two guys and one of them is badly injured." Tidus said as he looked out the bush he was in.

"Ah shit man! That fucking hurts! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Is that one of them?" Wakka said.

"Who else could it be you idiot." Lulu said.

Yuna stayed silent and peeked over the bush and tried to see who was in the dense forest and she gasped. She could see a long deep gash on his back but that's all she could see.

"Ooh that does look bad." Wakka said.

"What should we do should we help them?" Tidus said.

"I don't know what do you think Yuna…Yuna…where'd she go?" Lulu asked.

"There she is." Yuna was approaching them from behind and that's when it happened suddenly the man that was working on the injured man's back turned around and pinned Yuna against a tree with a knife close to her throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto clenched harder on the rock actually managing to slowly but surely break it crakes could be seen where he gripped it with his finger tips; all of a sudden Naruto felt his clone tense up.

"Boss I think something has snuck up on us." The clone whispered urgently.

"Damn it we are idiots! I know we only have enough power as the Kyuubi but we should have at least noticed if something was walking behind us! Just wait till it comes into striking distance and move." Naruto

"Yes sir." The clone continued to work on his back than it moved. He turned and pushed a girl against a tree and held a Kunai to her throat.

"Who are you?"

"Just…someone who wants to help." Yuna said looking into his eyes.

"Hey let go of her!" Tidus, Wakka and Lulu jumped out of the brush and got into a fighting position.

"And why should I listen to you." The group turned around and finally saw the man hidden by the forest.

He wore baggy black pants that ended next to his ankles. He wore ninja sandals that were fastened securely onto his feet. Around his shoulders was a black trench coat with the hood down. On his hands were fingerless gloves with steel plates covering his knuckles. His skin color was copper showing that he stayed in the sun for long periods of time. He had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks which Yuna and eve Lulu thought was cute. He had blonde hair that spiked up and the bluest eyes that they had ever seen and there were two of them.

"We don't want any trouble. Just let Yuna go." Lulu said.

"Yeah before we kick your ass!" Wakka said.

"Not the words I would have chosen." Tidus said. They were all surprise when the two blondes laughed.

"Oh…ha ha… you guys are funny, you think you can take me…ha." The blonde haired stranger said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh you guys are funny. Hey you let her go and help with my back." He turned around and walked back to where he sat before.

The clone let Yuna go and walked over and picked up the needle and thread.

Yuna quickly moved over to the group.

"Well what do we do now? Should we leave or should we help him." Wakka whispered.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww. You son of a bitch!" The group turned around and watched as the blonde haired man punch the other man in the face and to their shock the man puffed into smoke.

"Wow what was that I mean the guy just burst into smoke." Tidus screamed. The blonde haired man didn't pay attention and noticed that his back was bleeding again.

"Well let's get going to the boat right Yuna…Yuna? Where'd she go again?" Wakka said.

"Aw man my stitches opened again. Well back to square one." He was about to make another clone when the girl from before approached him.

"Oh what are you doing here again?" Naruto said.

"I said before that I would help you and I will." She had a determined look on her face.

"How can you help me?" Naruto asked.

She didn't say anything and just pushed him down on the rock.

"Remove the jacket." She ordered.

"Uh…I don't think that it's appropriate I mean we just met…I mean I'm flattered but…"

"No I am just going to apply this." She held out a vial of blue liquid.

"Oh okay. I hope that works otherwise its back to needle and thread." Naruto said as he pulled off his now bloody trench coat. She moved behind him.

"Now this going to sting just a little bit so don't worry." She poured the contents of the vile onto his back. He made a hissing sound as steam rose from his back.

"Ow…man that sucks." Naruto said.

"Try and move your back." Naruto did as she said and found that his back didn't hurt.

"Hey that stuff works. Thanks angel-chan." He gave her a smile. She blushed at the compliment.

"Yuna! What are you doing here?" Lulu screamed behind her was Tidus and Wakka.

"Wait your name is Yuna. And you're her guardians." Naruto asked. Lulu and Wakka nodded at him.

Yuna just shook her head waiting for him to praise her for being summoner Braska's daughter; she didn't expect him to say.

"Well make room for one more cause I am your new guardian Naruto Uzumaki." He gave them a foxy grin.

**Well that's it. I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last one. Review please flames are welcome. Violence and swearing is allowed. Peace.**

**Polls**

**Yuna**

**Lulu**

**Rikku**


	3. Damn you Uzumaki Naruto

**Here's the new chapter. I hope you guys like it. I don't own Naruto or final fantasy X.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Techniques**_

Damn you Uzumaki Naruto

"What do you mean you're going to be the new guardian?" Wakka shouted.

"Yeah you just can't come to us out of nowhere and just say that you're the new guardian…right?" Tidus said as he looked around at the others.

"Well I can and I will be the new guardian." Naruto said while crossing his arms.

"Yuna tell this guy that he can't join us." Wakka said.

"I think he should come with us." Surprisingly this answer came from Lulu.

"What are you talking about Lulu we just can't keep inviting random guys to keep on joining us!" Wakka said getting up in her face.

"Well I wasn't the one who started that policy." Lulu's eyes started to glow red.

"I think he should come with us too." Yuna said getting the attention of all of them.

Wakka took in a deep breath and let it out in an attempt to calm the anger that rose.

"Fine if Yuna says so then it's final." Wakka said reluctantly.

"Yeah she is the boss that's why we came out here to see what made that dragon. By the way we never did find out what that was about." Tidus said putting his hand to his chin in a thinking pose.

"You mean _**Karyuu Endan. **_Yeah I did that." Naruto declared.

"Yeah right and I'm a Measter of Yevon." Wakka said.

"Shut up Wakka if he did create that dragon then he could possibly teach me." Lulu said obsessed with learning this new black magic she got closer to Naruto and was only a few inches apart from him.

"Anything for beautiful women like you." Naruto in a daring feat cupped her face with his hands causing Lulu to blush and Wakka to throw a swing. Naruto let go of her face and took a step back effectively making Wakka miss and fall on his back due to his momentum.

"Watch carefully." Naruto warned and went through a dozen hand signs and finally stopped on the last one. He took a deep breath and shouted _**Karyuu Endan **_and like before a flaming dragon flew out of his mouth the heat was so intense even Yuna could feel it five feet away.

The dragon moved forward burning its way through the trees and finally going off the side of the cliff showing the ocean on the other side of the island. Naruto cut off the flow of chakra thus ending the technique.

"Whoa…" Tidus the others just gasped in disbelief.

"Told you guys." Naruto gave them a smug look.

Then far off they heard the sound of a horn blowing.

"Oh no the boat is leaving without us! I knew we should have prayed at the shrine before we came here!" Wakka yelled.

"We can't make it in time to the docks." Lulu said in despair the shock of the new technique now worn off.

"Does this mean we can't go to Luca?" Tidus said.

"Hey you guys don't give up hope I can still see the boat." Naruto said as he looked over the ledge of the now forest bare cliff.

"And how is that suppose to help us?" Wakka yelled.

"It means I can still throw this and hit the boat." Naruto took out a three pronged kunai with strange writings on it.

"And what is that?" Yuna said.

"This my little summoner is our ticket to getting on that boat. Now be quiet while I concentrate." Naruto gazed at the distance for a moment and with a mighty hurl threw the tiny object at a speed that they had never seen before. They watched as they saw it hit the mast of the boat.

"Holy shit you actually did it." Tidus said in amazement.

"I can't believe you ever doubted me." Naruto said in mock sadness.

"That still doesn't explain how we can get onto that boat." Lulu said.

"If there's one thing that you all should know about me by the end of this journey it's that you should never underestimate me. Now hold on to me or for the guy's case touch the girls." They did what he said.

"Hold on to your lunches. **Hiraishin No Jutsu**." And in a flash they disappeared.

_On the boat_

"It's a shame that summoner Yuna did not make it to the boat on time." A random sailor said.

"Yeah it would have been a great honor to have her aboard the ship." The sailor said he whispered the next part.

"You know I heard that she was beautiful. If only I could have her to myself in a room for a day the things I could do to her." The sailor shivered in pleasure as the thoughts presented itself in his brain.

"Hey you can't speak about lady Yuna like that Yevon will strike you down for that!" The other sailor said.

"Yeah right, I'll stop talking like that forever if lady Yuna and her guardians droop from the sky and fall on me." The sailor said absent mindedly.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash which blinded everyone on the deck and screaming could be heard.

"What the…?" That's all the sailor could say when a group of people fell on him.

The random sailor ran to where he saw a pile of people land on top of his friend.

"Lady Yuna and her guardians!" The sailor said shockingly. He leaned down to the bottom of the pile where his friend laid.

"Looks like you can't talk like that anymore."

"Shut up."

_With the group up top_

Wakka landed on Tidus and Lulu landed with facing upward, Naruto fell next turning so he could catch Yuna and Yuna landed face first into Naruto. This resulted in an unintentional sandwich with Naruto in the middle of Lulu's and Yuna's bust.

"You know I never thought you girls would do this especially when we first met. But hey I'm not complaining." Naruto said which caused the girls to blush at their position.

"Hey as much as I love getting flattened can you please get off me?" Tidus screamed.

So the group untangled themselves and adjusted their clothing.

"Hey wait we forgot about Kimari!" (Sp) Yuna screamed in shock.

Everyone turned expectantly to Naruto. Naruto getting the hint sighed.

"Okay fine I'll get him what's he look like?"

"Well first he's from a tribe of beast. They stand up just like us except they have a more beast like appearance. Secondly he's blue so you can't miss him; he said he would wait at the ruins. It's not far from the beach and you will be able to notice it easily." Lulu explained.

"Okay here this is on a thirty minute timer it will bring me back here automatically don't lose it and don't toss it over board, the last thing I need is to go swimming." Naruto handed Yuna the Three pronged kunai with seals on it.

"How are you going to get to the island? It's too far to throw another one of those special kunai's and we don't have a spare boat." Wakka said.

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to walk on water." Naruto said cheekily.

"Impossible no one can do that." Lulu stated in disbelief.

"Want to make a bet. If I prove that I can walk on water I get to take you out on a date."

"And if you lose?" Lulu interjected.

"I will teach you everything I know." Naruto said.

"Fine."

"Good see you guys in thirty minutes." And with that Naruto jumped overboard. And to everyone's shock he stood on the water.

"You owe me a date." Naruto shouted up to Lulu then he took off toward the island.

"Damn you Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned all the way to the island.

**Well that's the new chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Flame if you want, Violence and swearing are allowed. Polls are still open. Peace. **


End file.
